


Mr.Wembley, Kaiser Franck und Herr Rafinha

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [288]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened ❤️, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One last time for the old men, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils n'ont pas à être triste parce que c'est fini, mais à sourire parce que c'est arrivé.





	Mr.Wembley, Kaiser Franck und Herr Rafinha

Mr.Wembley, Kaiser Franck, und Herr Rafinha

  
Arjen le ressent, l'effroi de la fin, la peur de ne plus savoir quoi faire après son dernier match. Il est assis sur le rebord de l'Allianz, il regarde la pelouse sur laquelle il a marqué tellement de fois, joué et célébré, baissé la tête sous la défaite mais surtout rit avec ses amis. Tout ça sera fini le lendemain quand ils joueront le titre face à Francfort. Il ne sera pas titulaire, mais il jouera, il en est sûr, ils gagneront et célébront une dernière fois. Il a confiance dans le Bayern, un dernier titre avant de partir, ça serait beau, ça serait une belle fin, un magnifique départ. Arjen a le maillot du Bayern entre ses mains, il veut être champion encore une fois, il n'y aura pas d'autres issues pour son impatience. Une main se pose sur son épaule, et Arjne ne retient pas son sourire, ça ne peut finir que d'une seule façon.

  
''Yo. Toi aussi tu as besoin d'y repenser ?'' Franck lui demande, ils se connaissent vraiment bien avec le temps, après dix ans de bons et loyaux services sous les mêmes couleurs

''Ouais, ça va me manquer. On a fait des belles choses ensemble, c'était une belle aventure.''

''Ce n'est pas encore fini, on a encore deux matches, j'ai confiance et toi ?''

''Moi aussi, mais on ça le faire, j'ai envie de partir par la belle porte.''

''Tu crois qu'on va marquer ?''

''Peut-être, on verra bien demain.''

  
Franck s'assoit à côté de lui, Arjen peut dire qu'il retient ses émotions, ils vont probablement pleurer demain, ce n'est pas grave, si c'est pour le Bayern, alors ils le feront. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Rafinha qui vient les rejoindre. Rafinha, leur petit brésilien, il mérite mieux que d'être remplaçant, mais c'est trop tard pour discuter de ça, demain ils jouent, ils gagnent, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions possibles. Et ils sont trois à regarder l'Allianz, la pelouse, le symbole sur les sièges, les gradins vides, les écrans géants, les cages. Tout. Tout doit rester gravé, c'est tout autant leur passé que leur présent, leur futur sera ailleurs, mais toujours ici. Toujours. C'est une promesse, pas un au revoir ou un adieu, seulement un 'à plus tard'.

  
Arjen rit sans retenue quand ils se mettent à chantonner Stern Des Südens. Dernier match, premier espoir pour l'avenir. Robbérynha pour toujours, ils sont là pour l'instant, pour toujours...

  
Fin


End file.
